1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a processing system for a work piece in the mechanical technical field, and in particular, to a processing system and method for a work piece surface.
2. Related Art
In the Manufacturing Industry, in Order to Guarantee the Quality and Aesthetic appearance of the products, polishing and finishing of the work piece are important processes for molding of work pieces. In the conventional manufacturing means, polishing is generally carried out on the work piece surface by using a polisher. However, the conventional work piece processing means substantially could not form a set of complete system. As such, operators firstly place the semi-finished work piece on the processing equipment for machining to form a required shape, and then take the work piece out of the processing equipment and mount the work piece onto the polishing equipment for polishing. Even though the work piece could be polished in such a manner, much energy and time of operators will be consumed, which leads to a not high degree of automation and low production efficiency of enterprises. Additionally, as the work piece is manually mounted by the operators, the mounting degree and position of each work piece could not be maintained identical to each other. Consequently, the polishing precision of each work piece subject to polishing is not the same as each other.
In order to address the aforesaid problems, the applicant of this invention proposed a processing system for a work piece surface, which has an application number of 201310653014.9 and a publication number of CN103659535A. The processing system comprises at least one group of polishing units and at least one finishing device to finish the polished work piece. A manipulator and several polishers are provided on the polishing unit. The manipulator could continuously hold the machined work pieces at the processing center and transfer them to the polisher corresponding to the polishing unit where the manipulator is located in a determined sequence for polishing. The finishing device is located on the side of the polishing unit. The processing system for work piece surface uses the manipulator to hold the work pieces already machined at the processing center to the polishing unit where the manipulator is located for polishing. As several polishers with different polishing precisions are positioned in one polishing unit, the work piece surface, subject to polishing by all the polishers in one polishing unit, will have a quite high polishing precision. Moreover, each work piece is held by the manipulator controlled by program, so that the actions of the manipulator to hold the work piece are the same, which guarantees a uniform polishing precision of each work piece. Additionally, as the processing speed of the work piece at the processing center is far higher than the polishing speed of the polishing unit, a number of groups of polishing units could be provided to improve the operation efficiency.
Although the aforesaid processing system for work piece surface has several advantages, there are still some disadvantages. For example, the work piece surfaces are generally rough before being polished. In particular, rust might exist on the work piece surface while the article to be polished is a metallic product. To this end, even though a relatively high polishing precision will be provided to the work piece surface after the same has been polished by all the polishers in a polishing unit, the polishing duration is relatively long, leading to long processing period and not high efficiency of the whole processing system.